Summer Romance
by teampaul123
Summary: This is a story about friends and stelena. All going down in Italy. No vampires just human. Summary sounds lame but maybe my story wont be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I know it has been a while, like a long time I have been busy. This is my new story but if you guys want me to update my last story I can. Remember im still new at this so nice comments please.

"Elena you have to come!" yelled caroline, one of Elena's best friends. Caroline was planning a grade 12 trip for all the seniors at Mystic Falls High school to go to Italy over the being best friends with Caroline and have her be all school president on me all the time plus listen to her plan events was so annoying but I loved her so i bit my tongue on this one. "I dont know if I feel up for it Care, not after the whole Damon break up." Being with Damon was the worst thing to happen to me in my short 18 years of life.. Actually second. The first worst thing to happen to me was the loss of my parents and little brother Jeremy. Two years ago my family and I went out to the cottage for the summer like we always did and on the way home we swerved around a deer that came out of the forest onto the dad tried to control the car but.. we ended up going off a bridge just before our small little town,Mystic Falls. I can still feel the water filling up my lungs and remember looking over to my brother trying to wake him up, but he was already gone.. I still dont know how i managed to hold my breath that long and have the horror of watching my mother and father die right infront of me. After a while I stopped fighting and the urge to close my eyes finally I woke up i was in a hospital bed surrounded by nurses and doctors, I remember when they told me my family didnt make it. I felt like someone just ripped my own heart from my chest, like I couldnt breathe. After that it took me a while to become myself again, but even now im still not the same.. there is an empty space in my heart that needs to be filled and not even my ex boyfriend Damon could fill it. Now Damon was not my type, well that is what all my friends use to say. He was dangerous, good looking. more of a rebel if you defined him in one word. Damon was also very controlling and jealous , he always got what he wanted and when he didnt he would take it out on me.. Our relationship was doomed from the start. It was what people may call a "Toxic" relationship. I wont lie I did love him but I felt like something was missing.. I needed passion, lust, romance and with Damon it was the constant feeling of getting hurt. Which is why when my parents died I knew I needed to move on so we ended things and I moved in with my aunt Jenna in Mystic Falls alot closer to my best friends Caroline and Bonnie. "Elena Gilbert that was two years ago!" yelled a very moody caroline. Then suddenly her mood changed like it always did, "And I bet there will be cute boys there and lots of places to shop" she continued."Ughhh fine Caroline I will go to stupid Italy if you shut up already" I said through laughter. Caroline screamed and clapped her hands. "This is gunna be the best summer ever" caroline said while I rolled my eyes and put on a fake smile, like I have been for two years now.

A week later... before I know it im sitting on a plane with my senior class beside Caroline who is singing her song from her ipod way too loud. "Care?" I shake her a bit. She ignores me as she finished her song then takes her head phones out. "What you know that was my jam" she laughed looking at me. I rolled my eyes at her which I usually did about twenty times a day being friends with her."What if we see him? " I asked nervously and bit my lip. "Elena" she sighed for a moment. "If you run into him just be civil and it should all be alright." Maybe she was right I mean Damon moved to Italy two years ago after we ended things it shouldnt be that awkward. "Your right this is my vacation I deserve a bit of fun" I said taking a sip of my wine I bought on the airplane."You bet you do!" Caroline said downing her glass and then smiled at me. The next few hours consited of girl talk, wine drinking and the occasional passing out here and there. I was just getting comfy when I heard "We are now ready for landing, fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with us we hope to see you again soon."

Once the whole class got off the plane and meeted in a general gathering area we all walked to get out bags from that damn spin thing that spins your bags in circles, and if you ask me that pisses me off I dont know why but there should be some other kind system for that . "Found mine!" yelled a very too excited Caroline. I laughed and walked over to her. "Care.. why did you bring three bags?" she looked at me with a shocked expression and simply said, "You never Know Elena I could possibly need all these clothes and all this make up." Yet again I rolled my eyes and looked back to see my other friend Bonnie getting her bags and flirting with security. I laughed even harder, typical Bonnie for ya. Always after older men and fluttering her eyes at some guy. I guess I wasnt paying attention because the next thing I knew I was on the floor saying, "OH FOR FUCK SAKES." Then I looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes I have seen in my entire life."I am so sorry,I wasnt looking where i was going" He said helping me up. Oh God his voice it was already melting my heart and giving me butterflies. "No im sorry." I smiled at my giggle and extended his hand. "Im Stefan." I took his hand and bit my lip from his smile that I could literally stare at all day. "Im Elena" I took his hand shaking it lightly and right then and there I felt something I have never felt with anyone It was like this strong connection and I didnt want it to end.

So there is the first chapter I know It may not be to your liking but i tried positive comments only please im still new and dont know what Im doing fully yet aha but if you have any suggestions feel free to help me out :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter of this story If your reading I love to hear your feedback and what you would like to see happen :)

"So where are you staying?" he asked to break the silence. "Umm." I looked down at my map and tried to pronounce a name of a hotel in just laughed and said, "I know where that is I am not that far from there, maybe Ill see you around beautiful." I was fumbling with my fingers and blushing at his words." Yeah I hope you do." I said putting a piece of hair behind my ear. "Until next time." then he kissed my hand. My heart was beating so fast I swear It was going to pop out of my chest. I bit my lip as he walked away and was shaken of my thoughts of him when Caroline interupted me. "Who was that hot guy you were eye fucking." Caroline said with a smirk. "Caroline Forbes!.. I was not eye fucking him" My voice got high as I said this. "Right.. he was eye fucking you." She said flipping her hair walking towards our class. I bit my lip even harder thinking about Stefan and picked my bag up and followed our class onto the bus outfront of the airport.

"No, No, No." Caroline said glipping through the channels on the tv in our hotel room. "I could have told you they dont have Greys Anatomy." I said rolling my eyes grabbing my pj's out of my suit case. "Uhh what do you think you are doing?" she said in a panic tone. "Im changing for bed." I said giving her a weird look. "No you are not we are going clubbing." she said smiling pulling out.. and I kid you not a briefcase of makeup, heels-at least 10 pairs and 5 dresses. "Care we are not going out, we just got back from that long ass tour Im tired." I flopped on the bed right after I said that. "Common Elena, live a little In our last year of freedom." She said jumping on the bed shaking me. "Alright, Alright." I said getting up. "two hours only." I pointed at her letting her know I meant it. Then she giggled, clapped her hands and jumped off the bed to go get ready.

Two hours later we left to go knock on Bonnie's hotel room. When she opened the door she was ready like she knew we were going out Caroline messaged her. I laughed to myself and hugged Bonnie."Ready for the Italian boys ladies?" yelled Caroline. Oh God this was going to be a long night.

Twenty minutes into the club Bonnie was already flirting with the bartender and Caroline was taking shots like she has never drank in her life before. I decided to go fix my make up in the bathroom. I looked alright for being tired as hell, I thought to myself. "Shit" I said walking out of the bathroom right into someone dropping my lipstick on the ground. "Im so sor..." I stopped and looked up seeing those beautiful green eyes again. "Stefan." I breathed out looking at those oh so green eyes. "Are you following me miss Elena?" He said with this sexy smug look. "OH NO." I laughed, already being a bit typsy from the 6 shots I had earlier. Okay I was feeling more than typsy but I didnt want to make a fool of myself infront of Stefan. "Im actually here with my class and My friends Caroline and Bonnie pulled me out tonight."I said pointing to each of them. He looked over at Caroline who was clearly wasted and laughed a bit watching her dance with a crowd of guys. "Do you think Caroline would mind if I pulled a pretty lady out on the dance floor to dance?" He asked holding his hand out."No I dont think she would." I smiled taking his hand and following him out into the dance floor. He pulled me so close to him, so much that I could feel his heart pumping against my chest, and oh God did hed ever smell so good.I dont know if this was because of the shots I had earlier or because I really wanted Stefan, but i turned around and right when I did that he placed his hands on my hips and I swayed against him so close I could feel something poking me ... OH MY FUCKING GOD.. this is so hot.. so new to me , these feelings I never knew I could feel were all rushing at me all at once. "Stefan." I moaned as he kissed down my neck slowly sucking and nipping as he went down. "Mhmm?" he said slipping his hand up my shirt a bit. I turned around kissed him hard, pulled away and whispered in his ear "Your place or mine?"

Well that is the end of the second chapter let me know what you think. xxxxxx :)


End file.
